


Last Night On Eos

by txwnshend



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Canon Death, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Major Spoilers, SO MUCH SADNESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txwnshend/pseuds/txwnshend
Summary: Ignis is finally reunited with his prince, after ten years of separation. After total darkness and loneliness, they are together again. But the gods only give them one more night together.





	Last Night On Eos

Noctis stared at his companions, at the footsteps to the citadel. This was the end.

"Walk tall, my friends."

He had to rip the words out of his throat, knowing full well they would be some of the last he'd ever utter. He looked at them all, his true companions that has stood by him until the very end.

Prompto Argentum, his best friend and buddy since high school. A ray of sunshine in all of this darkness.

Gladiolus Amicitia, his shield. His sworn protector, who would risk anything to protect his prince.

And Ignis Scientia. His advisor, who had known him since he was three, who had taken care of him like a father his entire life. He loved this man, and Ignis loved him back. Their relationship had always needed to be kept secret, for fear of the problems it would cause. But now, there was no need. They would all die anyways.

Noctis was overcome with sorrow, and embraced Ignis in his arms.

"I love you, Gods, I love you.... I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I have to leave...."

Ignis tensed as daemons rose from the ground behind them.

"Noctis, we- we need to fight.... You need to go."

Prompto and Gladio looked at each other with comprehension. Gladio was the one who spoke up.

"You two have been separated for ten years, you deserve a moment together before the end."

"But Gladio-" Ignis protested, even though he desperately wanted to hold Noctis and never let go.

"No! You two deserve this. Besides, we all know we're gonna die anyways, so please, shut the fuck up and enjoy what little time you have left..."

Prompto found it hard to speak. "Yeah, please... just... let us do this."

There was no use arguing. Prompto and Gladio were sacrificing themselves just so Ignis and Noctis could be together for a few more moments.

"Thank you." Ignis and Noctis said in unison.

The shield and the gunman disappeared in the darkness, never to be seen again.

 

They were alone, the screeches of the daemons and gunshots the only sounds to be heard. Tears were running down both of their faces, Ignis' tainted with blood; he had reopened the scars on his face in battle. Noctis wiped them away.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Noctis."

Those were the last words they ever spoke. Ignis grabbed one of Noct's hands, and placed his other upon his hip. Somehow, even without words, Noctis knew what to do. Their bodies swayed back and forth slowly, perfectly in sync. Their hearts beat as one. They danced to a melody that they had never heard, but resonated within their souls. The two men poured their heart into the movement, knowing that this was their last night to live.

It had been quite a while before the daemons drove close to them. Ignis heard them approach, and drew Noctis in close. Their lips pressed together for the last time, and Ignis pushed Noctis away. This was it. He had to leave. Their hands squeezed together and finally separated. Noctis walked up the steps, to his end. To the end of the darkness. He looked back one final time. Ignis was being surrounded by daemons, dancing the dance of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do a good? Please let me know in the comments!


End file.
